<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Fanvid] Bull in the Heather by JinkyO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773042">[Fanvid] Bull in the Heather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO'>JinkyO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Person of Interest Fanvids [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, Fanvids, M/M, Rough Sex, Video</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The NYPD Internal Affairs Bureau assigns Detective John Riley as an undercover operative to investigate one of their own - suspected corrupt cop, Lionel Fusco. Hotel sex and violence happens. <br/>VudUKon 2020 Vidder's Choice vidshow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lionel Fusco/John Reese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Person of Interest Fanvids [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Fanvid] Bull in the Heather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="videoWrapper">
  <p><br/>
<iframe></iframe><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>